Desesperada esperanza
by Christopher Stark
Summary: ¿Qué le puede pasar a una persona que no puede realizar su sueño? Simplemente caer en la desesperación, o salir de ella...
Tengo que hacerlo, ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Mis manos tiemblan con exageración mientras el sudor se abalanza sobre mi frente como si estuvieran desesperadas por postrarse ante mi cara, con tal de que me dé cuenta de su presencia, siento mi cabeza caliente y mi respiración se acelera. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Pero no sé si pueda, ahora mismo pienso en muchas de las excusas que evitaran un avance en mi deseada acción, "Es mejor hacer otra cosa, mejor veo una película". Si, ésta clases de tonterías me impiden realizar cosas grandes, cosas que asombrarían a mucha gente. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! Puff, necesito ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, tal vez si almuerzo algo pueda decidirme… ¡No! Es momento de hacerlo, y sé cómo animarme.

Entro a aquella página en la que mucha gente sube sus historias, leer alguno de esos me ayudará a motivarme. Clickeo un link con el título "Una desesperada esperanza". Veo el primer capítulo tranquilamente, nada inusual, muy simple y desordenado, sin duda es peor que yo. Entonces leo el segundo capítulo, por fin algo interesante, avanzo en la lectura con un placer tal que no puedo evitar sonreír, ¡Sí! ¡Fascinante! Los personajes tan vividos y con personalidades tan completas, el ambiente tan detallado y bien hecho, el argumento increíble, todo está increíble. Es perfecto, ahora sé que puedo hacerlo, me siento motivado.

Tomo una pluma mientras saco mi libreta de escritura nueva, ahora… ¿Qué sigue? Veo la hoja en blanco, exactamente igual que mi mente. Sin querer empiezo a morderme las uñas a la que intento pensar una idea que asombrará al mundo entero. Un minuto, dos minutos, cinco, diez, treinta, ¡Nada! Estoy bloqueado, necesito hacer algo rápido. Utilizo la pluma para dibujar cabezas deformes, muevo las piernas con incesante rapidez. ¡Maldita sea! Estropeé mi pluma al moverla demasiado entre mis manos. Ya sé, regresaré a leer otro capítulo de aquella novela que casi me deja picado.

Leo el tercero y durante el transcurro me llega un pensamiento, ¿No será… que soy mal escritor? Continúo la lectura, pero mi cabeza se siente caliente, pareciera que mis orejas estuvieran ardiendo, mi corazón vuelve a palpitar como si estuviera en una carrera. ¿Estoy sintiendo celos? ¿Envidia? No me gusta admitirlo, pero podría agregar desesperación. Si, definitivamente estoy desesperado, solo quiero hacer algo en la vida, algo en la que mucha gente pueda admirarme, que me vean y digan "oh, ¿ese no es el escritor que rompió el record del best seller más vendido?", sé que es una locura, pero me gustaría intentarlo por lo menos. ¿Tengo que ser tan orgulloso y competitivo? Odio perder, y también me da miedo, es por esa razón que invento excusas para no intentarlo.

Me duele la cabeza, creo que lo mejor sería que fuera a dormir, tal vez al despertar se me ocurra algo. Me levanto de la silla y siento como si un puñetazo fantasmagórico me golpeara la cara, "¡Hazlo! ¡Si no lo intentas nunca conocerás tus límites!". Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras miraba el espejo de la pared sorprendido. Después de un largo momento sin moverme, miro la libreta cerrada esperando para ser utilizada, y como si mi mente fuera una ventana abierta otro pensamiento llegó con increíble facilidad, "No te preocupes, siempre hay alguien mejor que tú en algo, pero no significa que no puedas enseñarle nuevas cosas".

Entonces, casi por instinto tomé otra pluma del cajón (la primera se le derramó la tinta) y como si fuera nacido para ser escritor, corrijo, como nací para ser escritor empecé. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero para mí sólo duro unos segundos. ¡Ya tenía escrito la mitad del libro! Mi mano soltó la pluma sin que yo se lo dijera, está temblando, ella misma me lo dice, necesita un descanso. Regreso a la primera página, una gota cae en la hoja, miro arriba pero no hay gotera, todo se pone borroso, toco mi cara y me doy cuenta que son mis lágrimas las que mancharon mis bellas creaciones. Una sonrisa se asoma mientras sollozo durante un momento. "Al fin" es lo que susurro. Cuando las lágrimas se calmaron, asomé mis ojos a aquel escrito, me di cuenta que le faltaba algo, un título. Le puse "Desesperada esperanza".


End file.
